A microelectromechanical systems (HEMS) element comprises a substrate, a fixed electrode (lower electrode) provided on the substrate and a movable electrode (upper electrode) provided above the fixed electrode. The HEMS element further comprises a thin-film dome (diaphragm) provided on the substrate. The thin-film dome and the substrate form a cavity in which the fixed electrode and the movable electrode are housed. When a failure analysis of the MEMS element is performed, the thin-film dome is required to be separated from the substrate.